Something Surprising
by milkahasii
Summary: Sam and Freddie fight. Sam has a rival. A party becomes a battlefield. Seddie :


Carly sighed.

Again, her two best friends were fighting.

She lost track of their countless arguings and their reasons.

It was getting louder and louder, but all her attempts to clear the air between those two, she had been ignored.

Starting to fight, they were getting so fired up they kinda forgot everything and everyone around them.

Carly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sam, that's NOT true!" Freddie growled at the blonde.

"It SO is." mentioned blonde shot back.

"It's not!"

"IT IS!"

"IT'S NOT!"

Carly smashed her hands on the table.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT ALREADY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, DAMNIT!?"

Slightly taken aback but not less angry Freddie explained the actual point of arguing.

"Sam thinks that Sara broke up with me, because she was only trying to get Griffin jealous!"

"She DID, Fredweird. She did." Sam muttered.

"How would YOU know?!" Freddie shot her a glare.

"Yeah, Sam, you never even talked to her once, did you?" Carly asked her friend.

"I heard it." Sam muttered again.

"You HEARD it? Where and from whom?!" Freddie yelled in anger.

"From... my friend..."

"So who would your mysterious friend be?" Carly asked jokingly.

"Vanessa..." Sam muttered under her breath.

"VANESSA?!" Freddie and Carly yelled in unison.

Carly and Freddie hated Vanessa. Usually, Sam did too, but lately they had been hanging out a lot, because Carly had been visiting her granddad during summerbreak and Freddie has been always with his precious Sara, only meeting with Sam once or twice.

"Oh Sam, you know Vanessa is always talking stupid about others!" Carly said with a sigh.

"You are seriously arguing with me, because you believe something that VANESSA of all people said?!" Freddie couldn't understand. What was going on with Sam? She used to hate this girl and now she was believing everything she says?!

She rose from her chair an angry expression on her face.

"We've been hanging out recently because NONE of you two had time for me during almost the whole vacation! I've got to know her at least a BIT better and she isn't THAT bad! Seriously, don't misjudge others without having talked to them even once!"

With that she stormed out the door to the Shay's appartment and slammed it shut behind her, leaving a totally confused and taken aback Carly and an angry but also confused Freddie sitting on the kitchentable.

Sam growled at Lewbert when she jumped off the stairs and ran through his precious lobby.

Gosh. Those two didn't know what it was like to be all left alone, did they?

What was she supposed to do, anyway?

Sure, Vanessa was a slut and she was talking dirty about each and everyone, but there was always something true behind her words and Sam learned to read the truth out of her stories during summerbreak.

Sara really was just hitting on the Frednub, because she was trying to get Griffin, who had dumped her only one week before the vacation started, jealous.

She tried it all summer and now, and when Griffin finally seemed to be interested in her again, she dumped the tech-geek immediately.

Sam knew it was going to be a shock for her friend to find out about it, which she was sure he would the next night, when they were all invited to Wendy's 18th birthdayparty.

She and Griffin were both invited and now, that they were dating again, Sara wouldn't wait to show the world that she captured the hot "bad boy" all by herself.

His heart would break immediately. He loved this summer so much, he said so himself when he and Sam met once during the vacation.

Now, by telling him, he would be incredibly angry at Sam, but she knew, that he'd consider the possibility even in the back of his mind and wouldn't be totally down when he would find out.

Sam sighed and walked slowly through a dark passage.

A shadow moved to her right.

"What do you want, Vanessa?" she asked, stopping.

"You've been at your friend's house again?" Vanessa asked her voice dripping of sarcasm and liquid poison.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You think, I didn't get that you have a crush? I'm not that stupid, Puckett."

Sam hesitated for a moment. "What are you trying to say?"

"You were just a HOBBY I had during summerbreak. Don't think I'm gonna be your best friend from now on."

"Tse, I never would've imagined. The famous Vanessa Dandy has another hobby than being a slut?" Sam asked in a surprised tone.

"Watch what you're saying, Puckett! I realized you're having a crush on this boy, but I'm not gonna leave him to you!" Vanessa spit to Sam's feet.

"WHAT?!" the blonde-headed demon couldn't believe it. The tough and dirty slut Vanessa Dandy actually had a crush on the GEEK?! Was the world turning upside down?! She must've hit her head REAL hard.

"You're not seriously telling me, YOU have a crush on Freddisson!?" Sam yelled in surprise.

Okay, to admit it, she had a crush on him too, a pretty huge one. But she knew him way better than she did! Sam had known Freddie since 6th grade, Vanessa only transferred to their school about two years ago! And she had never talked intensely to Freddie!

Sam was shocked. Even paralyzed.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna make him mine." Vanessa said in a rooky voice and disappeared into the shadows of the passage again.

Sam still stood there... and stood there... and stood there.

"Oh, are you serious?" she sighed and finally continued her way home.

Freddie was in a bad mood. A really bad mood.

All day, Vanessa Dandy, the school's own slut had called, texted and e-mailed him. All about if he was going to go to Wendy's birthdayparty that night.

Furthermore the back of his mind was still working on what Sam had told him the day before about his now ex-girlfriend.

Sam, or rather Vanessa couldn't be right with calling Sara a lier.

They had spent the whole summerbreak together. She was a kind, lovely and cute girl, that he had really enjoyed being with.

But if it was true what Sam had said, then his whole summer-romance would have been nothing but a big fat lie.

Freddie went across the hallway to pick Carly up. She should be ready by now and they could leave for the party.

Sam would be there too, but he had promised himself not to argue with her. Not tonight.

But when he opened the door and stepped inside the loft, there was only Carly putting some last lipgloss on her lips.

"Hey. You ready?"

Carly turned around, smiling. "Sure."

"You look great." Freddie complimented her in routine. She did look great in her black skirt and the rose penny tee saying "Ms. Chicken Fingers".

She grinned at him. "You, too." He looked down on himself. He didn't. Seriously. He wore jeans, his black converse and blue unbuttoned shirt over his white Tshirt.

"Yeah... whatever." He said. "Where's the monster?"

"Oh, Sam texted we would meet there." Carly responded and took her purse from the couch.

"Hm. That's a surprise."

Carly nodded. "It is, isn't it?!"

At the party Sam showed up about half an hour too late. As always. Even to her own birthdayparty she had been late.

When she arrived, she congratulated Wendy, handed her her present (which she actually bought all by herself!) and then went to look for Vanessa.

Carly approached her after about 2 minutes.

"Hey Sam. You look great!" Carly greeted her.

"Thanks." Sam said absent minded and continued to search Vanessa with her eyes. She didn't think she would look too good. Her black converse, a tight dark jeans, a printed top over a black one and a long golden necklace was what she wore. Nothing special.

There! Hadn't that just been Vanessa's dark hair?

"If you would may excuse me, Carls." Sam muttered and left.

She found Vanessa clinging onto Freddie like a moth clings to the light.

He already looked pretty upset, but Sam knew it was getting worse as soon as she saw Griffin and Sara enter the room.

The blonde demon was standing only about 3 metres away from Benson, when he spotted his ex-girlfriend. His eyes got wide and immediately searched Sam's. She held the contact for a second, then looked down sadly.

Freddie turned around immediately and vanished in a room in the back of the appartment.

Vanessa chased after him. Sam growled.

This girl... grrr.

She took a last zip of her punch and headed for the room where the geek and the slut had vanished.

When she opened the door, she could see Freddie standing in the middle of the room, Vanessa right next to him, clenching his arm and sweet-talking to him.

"Freddie?" Sam asked quietly.

Freddie turned around. When he saw her he got a sad expression on her face. "Fine. You were right. BOTH of you were right. Are you happy now?!" he said angry.

"I'm not." Vanessa said.

Sam growled again.

"That's actually a surprise." Freddie looked at Vanessa strangely.

"Oh, I've got many surprises for you, Freddie."

With that she kissed him fully on the lips.

Freddie's eyes widened in shock. His body was paralyzed. What was wrong with the girls nowadays?!

When Vanessa let go of him, he turned to look at Sam in shock.

But her gaze shocked him even more.

Sam was burning holes into Vanessa with her glares. Was she... upset? Or... even jealous?

"Shall I tell you," Sam started walking towards them, "what a REAL surprise looks like?"

She was now standing directly in front of Freddie and Vanessa, who was still holding onto his upper arm.

Anger and silent jealousy burned in Sam's stomach.

She put her hands at the edges of Freddie's face and touching his lips slightly with hers.

Freddie's eyes grew big in shock again. What was WRONG today?! Was that really THE Samantha Puckett, delinquent and blonde-headed demon that was kissing HIM, the tech-geek and her enemy gently on the lips?! Really, what was WRONG today!?

After a few seconds, Sam kissed him with more passion and finally, after a looong time so it seemed, Freddie closed his eyes and started to kiss back.

Sam smiled into the kiss.

She won. Hehe. But there was still one obstacle in her way. Vanessa. She was still standing and staring next to them. Sam could feel her burning eyes on her.

The blonde grinned.

Slowly, she was turning Freddie's back on Vanessa and leading him to the corner of the room, where Wendy's bed (so, it was obviously Wendy's room) stood.

Half laying down, with Freddie kneeling over her, Sam heard the door slam.

She grinned.

Jackpot.

Neither Freddie nor Sam broke away until they were completely out of breath.

"Sam, you serious?" Freddie asked with an unsure expression in his eyes. He seemed to be even scared, that Sam could hurt him, like Sara.

But Sam just smiled at him warmly. "Very serious." She pecked him on the lips and he smiled.

"Cool."

They both laughed quietly and leaned their foreheads against each other's.

"Sorry about Sara." Sam said quietly, not smiling anymore and searching for his gaze.

"Never mind." Freddie smiled warmly. "I got a way better surprising present instead."


End file.
